Gomenasai!
by Yu Yamada
Summary: Berawal dari kesalahan Rukia yang menuruti saran dari orang yang salah.


**Bleach** © Tite Kubo

* * *

Rukia menggengam jaket itu erat. Mengembuskan napas beberapa kali tak juga membuatnya rileks. Padahal, Rukia sudah berdiri di depan pintu gym sejak setengah jam yang lalu dan melakukan hal yang sama berkali-kali. Melihat pemandangan Ichigo yang baru saja melakukan _jump serve_ dengan sempurna, lalu mengelap peluhnya yang bercucuran dengan muka seram seketika melipatgandakan ketakutan Rukia. Namun, saat sepasang violet itu menangkap adegan si pemuda jangkung duduk di pinggir lapangan menenggak air minum, Rukia sekali lagi menarik napas dalam kemudian mengambil langkah lebar.

Langkah kakinya menggema ke seluruh penjuru gym, hingga mampu menarik Ichigo untuk menoleh. Alis pemuda jingga itu berkedut heran melihat Rukia yang berjalan layaknya robot.

"Ada apa?" Ichigo mulai mengelap lehernya yang lengket, tak lupa pasang muka datar senatural mungkin.

Rukia menelan ludahnya gugup melihat banyaknya bola voli yang berserakan di sisi net yang lain. Sepertinya Ichigo sedang melatih servisnya. Ya, bagaimana pun tim sekolah mereka ditakuti oleh sekolah lain karena servis Ichigo yang katanya bisa mematahkan tangan seseorang. Rukia jadi bergidik ngeri, bagaimana jika Ichigo tahu apa yang telah dirinya lakukan?!

Jika Rukia kembali mengingat kejadian setengah jam yang lalu, rasanya ia ingin menceburkan dirinya ke dasar laut.

Uh, tapi ini semua salah Urahara-sensei juga yang menyuruh Rukia datang ke ruang klub untuk menyerahkan data sekolah yang lolos semifinal, yang nantinya akan menghadapi tim mereka besok. Tapi saat itu Rukia tidak menemukan sang kapten atau siapa pun di sana. Namun, Rukia yang tidak sengaja melihat tas Ichigo beserta jaketnya iseng mencobanya, bahkan Rukia memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk membongkar loker Ichigo. Coba tebak apa yang Rukia temukan? Tidak ada! Di sana hanya ada sebuah sarang laba-laba dan setumpuk majalah voli. Urk, dasar maniak!

Rukia sendiri heran mengapa ia bisa jatuh hati pada maniak voli itu? Oh yeah, karena insiden itu pastinya! Yep, Ichigo adalah pahlawan Rukia sejak saat pemuda itu menolongnya dari segerombolan preman yang memerasnya. Sampai-sampai Rukia tidak jadi masuk klub manga, malah berakhir terjebak di tengah sekumpulan binatang buas. Uh, Rukia jadi mual mengingat hari pertamanya menjadi seorang manajer.

Tapi, membayangkan bisa bertemu Ichigo setiap hari membuatnya tidak mempedulikan itu semua. Lagi pula, lambat laun Rukia mulai menikmati perannya ini.

Saat tengah memikirkan masa-masa itulah Rukia jadi lupa diri, ia tidak sadar jaket siapa yang sedang ia kenakan. Relsletingnya ia naik turunkan, lalu membuka jaket itu lebar, mengibas-ngibaskannya sampai sebuah bunyi asing terdengar.

 **Ckreeek!**

"Eh?" Melirik ke belakang. "Gyaa!"

Rukia membekap mulutnya, bersujud, lalu memandang pilu secara bergantian pada ujung jaket Ichigo yang robek dan sudut pintu loker yang besinya menganga. Rukia mengeluarkan keringat dingin secara misterius. Bukan, bukan secara misterius. Sudah jelas, itu karena ia takut Ichigo mengetahuinya, dan kemungkinan yang paling buruk adalah Ichigo akan membenci Rukia juga. Oh, tidak!

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Gya! Ichigo?!"

"Sayang sekali, aku bukan dia."

Pemuda itu masuk ke ruang klub dengan santai, sementara Rukia mengelus dadanya lega. Fiuh,itu hanya Ishida. Rukia benar-benar terselamatkan. Eh ... Ishida? Ishida!

"Ishida, tolong aku!"

"Hm?"

Oh well, siapa yang tidak tahu pemuda terampil ini? Rukia pun menjelaskan insiden itu pada Ishida dan memintanya menjahit jaket Ichigo agar bisa kembali seperti semula.

"Aku menolak! Aku tidak mau berurusan dengannya." Ishida berbalik menuju lokernya untuk bersiap pulang.

Tapi, melihat keadaan Rukia yang menyedihkan, Ishida hanya bisa berpesan, "Minta maaf saja, aku yakin dia akan mengerti."

Benar juga! Rukia benar-benar tidak terpikir. Setidaknya jika ia jujur, hal itu mungkin bisa mengurangi sedikit kemarahan Ichigo. Rukia akhirnya mencari Ichigo yang ternyata sedang berlatih seorang diri di gym.

Dan begitulah. Tapi pada kenyataannya tidak semudah itu!

Rukia merasa sesak napas kala amber Ichigo menatapnya dengan rasa intimidasi. Bahkan keringat Rukia bertambah parah tiap kali ia menarik napas.

"Ada apa? Perlu sesuatu?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

Gadis itu membungkuk sedalam mungkin sambil mengacungkan kedua tangannya, menyodorkan si jaket. "Maafkan aku, Ichigo! Aku tidak sengaja merobek jaketmu! Aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

"Uh ... itu-"

"Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Aku akan melakukan apa pun supaya kau memaafkanku!"

Ichigo terkejut, matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, terlihat berpikir, tak lama sebuah seringai manis muncul di wajahnya.

"Oke, jadi kau ingin aku memaafkanmu?"

Rukia mengangguk-angguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu cium aku."

"Oke ... eh?! A-Apa yang kaukatan?! Ma-Maksudmu? Ke-Kenapa aku harus me-menciummu?!" Rukia tidak pernah tahu jika ingin bicara saja rasanya bisa semelelahkan ini. Membuatnya terengah-engah tidak karuan.

Sementara itu Ichigo menahan tawanya mati-matian melihat Rukia yang salah tingkah. Membuatnya ingin semakin menggoda kelinci kemerahan di hadapannya.

"Jika kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Ichigo pura-pura kesal.

Mungkin Ichigo tidak akan menyangka jika dalam hati Rukia, gadis itu tengah bersorak-sorai. "Ba-Baiklah!"

Ichigo diam-diam tersenyum, membenarkan posisi duduknya, pemuda itu juga menutup mata, memajukan wajahnya sedikit. Rukia sampai tidak percaya bahwa hari dimana Ichigo meminta ciumannya akan tiba. Rukia berlutut, kemudian mengambil napas beberapa kali, lalu memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya sebagai pemanasan. Ketika ia sudah siap, Rukia memutus jarak diantara keduanya. Dan ... cup! Bibir Rukia sempat menempel erat, hendak mengakhiri kontak, dua telapak tangan asing menahannya, membuat bibir keduanya bertemu lagi, lagi dan lagi.

"Mmhmmp."

Rukia mencari pertahanan dengan mencengkram lengan Ichigo, ketika di rasanya tubuh Rukia melayang, dan tertempel lantai di detik selanjutnya, barulah Ichigo melepas ciuman mereka. Keduanya saling tatap dengan napas tersengal.

Kenapa? Rukia pikir saat Ichigo mengetahui kesalahannya, Ichigo akan meminta Rukia menjadi partner latihannya, melakukan _receive_ untuk servisnya sampai tangan Rukia merah, atau menyuruhnya melakukan _toss_ sampai tangannya pegal. Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan untuk membuat Rukia marah, tapi ... kenapa malah ...

"Apa?" Ichigo membuka mulut, kedua tangannya mengunci pergelangan Rukia.

Takut-takut, Rukia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Kenapa kau memintaku menci-ci-ciummu?"

Ichigo menatap Rukia makin intens. "Heh, menurutmu kenapa aku meminta seseorang yang jelas-jelas bukan pacarku untuk menciumku? Dan asal kau tahu, aku bukan orang yang minta cium sembarangan. Hm, kenapa ya?"

Rukia yang tadinya menatap Ichigo, memalingkan muka ke samping. "A-Aku tidak tahu!"

Melihat Rukia yang memerah hingga telinga, Ichigo tidak bisa pura-pura tidak peduli lagi. "So cute~" Setelah berkata seperti itu, Ichigo memeluk Rukia kian erat, masih dalam posisi yang sama.

Rukia tak tahan ingin memprotes. "Ugh, Ichigo, kau berat! Dan, hei, dimana kau meletakan tanganmu!" Meski Rukia terus saja berteriak, dalam hatinya ia sangat ingin Ichigo melakukannya.

Di lain pihak, ada dua orang yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu gym yang terbuka lebar tak sengaja menyaksikan adegan dua sejoli yang sedang di mabuk asmara itu.

"Lihat, itu jaketmu, Ikkaku-senpai," kata Ishida santai.

Sementara kapten klub voli itu melongo, sebelah alisnya terangkat dramatis. "Ya ... itu ... jaketku. Uh ... omong-omong, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?"

"Um ... bergulat?"


End file.
